gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Aegon I. Targaryen
|Geboren = , Drachenstein |Gestorben = , Drachenstein |Herrschaft = - |Staffel = 1 2 6 7 |Erwähnt in = "Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" "Gewinn oder stirb" "Ein Mann ohne Ehre" "Zuhause" "Die Gerechtigkeit der Königin" }} Aegon I. Targaryen, auch bekannt als Aegon der Eroberer (im Original: Aegon the Conqueror), ist ein Charakter, der in der Serie Game of Thrones erwähnt wurde. Er starb lange vor Beginn der Handlung und eroberte vor rund drei Jahrhunderten einen Großteil von Westeros mit den drei Drachen Balerion, Vhagar und Meraxes. Unter seiner Herrschaft wurde das Reich erstmalig in der Geschichte geeint, denn er war der erste König auf dem Eisernen Thron, den er selbst anfertigen ließ. Er war mit seinen Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys verheiratet und war Begründer der Dynastie des Hauses Targaryen in Westeros. Daenerys Targaryen ist seine Nachfahrin. In der Serie Biographie Aegon I. Targaryen war der erste König aus der Targaryen-Dynastie. Er war ein Kriegsherr, der mit seiner kleinen Armee und den drei großen Drachen Balerion, Vhagar und Meraxes in Westeros einfiel und in den Eroberungskriegen sechs der Sieben Königreiche unterwarf und vereinigte. Das Königreich Dorne gelangte erst 150 Jahre später durch eine Hochzeit unter die Herrschaft der Targaryens. Nach seinem Sieg ließ er die Stadt Königsmund erbauen, die zukünftige Hauptstadt seines Reiches. Die Schwerter der besiegten Feinde wurden von Aegons Drachen Balerion eingeschmolzen und daraus der Eiserne Thron gefertigt. Staffel 1 Sansa Stark und Septa Mordane besichtigten den Thronsaal im Roten Bergfried. Dabei gab sie Sansa eine Geschichtsstunde und erzählte, dass es Aegon der Eroberer war, der als erster König die Sieben Königreiche unter sich vereinte. Außerdem war er es, der den Eisernen Thron anfertigen ließ. In Vaes Dothrak diskutierten Daenerys Targaryen und Ser Jorah Mormont über die Invasion von Westeros durch Aegon und wie er sechs der Sieben Königreiche einte. Jorah wies sie daraufhin, dass Aegon kein "Recht" oder "Anspruch" hatte, über Westeros zu herrschen. Er eroberte Westeros, weil er es konnte. Daenerys bemerkte, dass er es konnte, weil er Drachen hatte, aber Jorah zweifelte daran, dass Drachen jemals existierten, weil die Ereignisse mehrere Jahrhunderte zurücklagen. Staffel 2 Während Aryas Aufenthalt auf Harrenhal, berichtete ihr Tywin von der Entstehung der Festung, die von Harren dem Schwarzen erbaut wurde. Harrenhal sollte sein Vermächtnis sein. Die größte Festung, die je erbaut wurde und uneinnehmbar. Selbst ein Landheer von einer Million Mann hätte sie nicht einnehmen können. Allerdings war Harren nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass die Targaryens mit Drachen angriffen, die in den Eroberungskriegen über die Festung flogen und sie mit Feuer niedermachten. Aegon hatte die Regeln geändert und Harren, sowie seine Söhne, verbrannten bei lebendigen Leib. Arya ergänzte Tywin, dass Aegon dabei von seinen Schwestern unterstützt wurde. Staffel 6 In der Großen Pyramide von Meereen unterhält sich Tyrion Lennister mit Varys, Grauer Wurm und Missandei. Er vergleicht die Drachen von Aegon Targaryen mit Daenerys' Drachen. Tyrion erklärt wie Daenerys Vorfahren die Drachen eingesperrt haben und die Drachen immer kleiner wurden, bis sie schließlich komplett ausstarben. Damit dies nicht erneut geschieht befreit Tyrion Daenerys' Drachen aus der Gefangenschaft und löst die Ketten von Viserion und Rhaegal. Staffel 7 Während Jon Schnee und Daenerys Targaryen auf Drachenstein verhandeln, erwähnt Daenerys, dass der letzte König des Nordens Torrhen Stark vor Aegon dem Eroberer sein Knie beugte, um sein Volk zu retten. Auftritte In den Büchern Aegon I. Targaryen, auch bekannt als Aegon der Eroberer und Aegon der Drache, war der erste König auf dem Eisernen Thron, der sechs der sieben unabhängigen Königreiche in den Eroberungskriegen unterwarf. Er war Begründer der herrschenden Targaryen-Dynastie über Westeros. Charakter & Erscheinung Aegon war groß, breitschultrig und kraftvoll in seiner Erscheinung, mit violetten Augen und kurzen, silber-goldenem Haar. Er war sehr charismatisch und entschlossen. Während der Eroberung trug er für gewöhnlich eine schwarzen Schuppenrüstung und schwang das valyrische Stahlschwert Schwarzfeuer im Kampf. Seine Krone war ein bescheidener Reif aus valyrischem Stahl, in dem große, eckige Rubine eingefasst waren. Aegon wird als Mysterium betrachtet. Er war ein Einzelgänger, dessen einziger Freund Orys Baratheon war. Er war ein großer Krieger, der das Schwert Schwarzfeuer führte, doch ritt er auf seinem Drachen nur, für eine Schlacht oder eine Reise, und nahm niemals an einem Turnier teil. Er blieb seinen Schwestern treu, vertraute seiner Hand und übernahm die Regierung nur, wenn es notwendig war. Er zeigte sich hart den gegenüber, die sich ihm widersetzten und war großzügig zu denen, die das Knie beugten. Aegon war beinahe so geheimnisvoll zu seiner Zeit, wie er es in der gegenwärtigen ist. Geschichte Frühe Jahre :Hauptartikel: Untergang Valyrias Aegon stammte von der Insel Drachenstein, dem westlichsten Außenposten des valyrischen Freistaates, dessen Familie sich dort vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert vor dem Untergang von Valyria ansiedelte. Gemäß der Tradition seines Hauses, heiratete Aegon in der Familie; doch statt nur einer Schwester, ehelichte er beide: seine ältere Schwester Visenya und seine jüngere Schwester Rhaenys. Alle drei waren Drachenreiter, bevor sie die Ehe eingingen. Während der Expansion von Volantis, das Tyrosh angriff, unterstützte Aegon, der Lord von Drachenstein, diese Stadt und Pentos. Auf dem Rücken seines Drachen, Balerion der Schwarze Schrecken, verbrannte Aegon die Flotte aus Volantis, ehe sie Lys erreichte. Nach der Niederlage von Volantis, kehrte Aegon nach Drachenstein zurück. Die Eroberung :Hauptartikel: Eroberungskriege Aegon entschied, in den Westen zu gehen, nach Westeros, und plante für Jahre seine Eroberung der Sieben Königreiche. Er ließ einen großen Tisch anfertigen und ihn mit der Karte von Westeros bemalen, allerdings ohne Grenzen, was symbolisch dafür war, dass es ein Reich geben sollte, statt vielen. Der Tisch wurde später als die Bemalte Tafel bekannt. Sein Plan war ehrgeizig, doch schließlich erfolgreich. Als Aegon die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen hatte, landeten er, seine beiden Schwester-Gemahlinnen, Rhaenys und Visenya, mit einer kleinen Armee an der Ostküste von Westeros an der Mündung des Schwarzwasser, wo er eine hölzerne Befestigung errichten ließ, Aegonfort. Mit Hilfe der drei Drachen, Vhagar, Meraxes und Balerion dem Schwarzen Schrecken, führte Aegon die Targaryen Armee von Sieg zu Sieg, eroberte oder unterwarf sechs der sieben Königreiche von Westeros und erneuerte die Souveränität der Flusslande als eigenständige Region. Die Eroberung von Dorne misslang, und schließlich war er gezwungen ihre Autonomie anzuerkennen. Während der Invasion konvertierte Aegon aus politischen Gründen zum Glauben der Sieben. Dadurch gewann er die Unterstützung des Glaubens und der Tag seiner Salbung durch den Hohen Septon in Altsass markierte den Beginn seiner Herrschaft. Statt Altsass oder Drachenstein, wählte Aegon als Sitz Königsmund, eine Siedlung, die um Aegonfort entstanden war. Auch nahm er die Schwerter seiner besiegten Feinde und schmiedete daraus den Eisernen Thron. Aegon schuf die Position der Hand des Königs und machte Orys Baratheon zur ersten Hand. Erster dornischer Krieg : Hauptartikel: Erster Dornischer Krieg In dem Wissen, dass Dorne den Targaryens die einzige Niederlage zugefügt hatte, begann Aegon im Jahr 4 n. A. E. eine weitere Invasion, in der Hoffnung, seine Eroberung abzuschließen. Der erste dornische Krieg führte zum Tod von Rhaenys Targaryen, denn der Glückstreffer eines Skorpions, traf ihren Drachen Meraxes durchs Auge und dieser stürzte mit seiner Reiterin vom Himmel in den Tod. Aegons Zorn nach Rhaenys Tod kannte keine Grenzen. Aegon und Visenya ließen Kopfgelder auf dornischen Lords aussetzen, was wiederum dazu führte, dass diese einen Preis für die Häupter der Targaryens festmachten. Aegon und Visenya wurden auf den Straßen von Königsmund angegriffen und hätte Visenya nicht ihr Schwert Dunkle Schwester bei sich getragen, wäre es ihr Ende gewesen. Dieser Angriff führte zur Gründung einer königlichen Leibgarde, bekannt als die Königsgarde, um 10 n. A. E. Visenya wählte die Männer persönlich aus. Die erfolglose Eroberung von Dorne wurde 13 n. A. E. beendet, als Aegon auf dem Eisernen Thron eine Nachricht erhielt, überbracht von einem dornischen Prinzen. Späteres Leben Aegon verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Regierungszeit mit der Konsolidierung seiner Macht, bereiste die Sieben Königslande und baute seine Hauptstadt Königsmund aus. Während seiner Herrschaft blieb der Glauben der Sieben unangetastet, sodass es keine Konfrontation gab. Aegon ließ eine große Septe auf Visenyas Hügel erbauen und stimmte der Errichtung einer noch großartigeren auf Rhaenys' Hügel zu, bekannt als Gedächtnissepte. Königsmund hatte ursprünglich keine Mauern, da Aegon glaubte, dass niemand eine Stadt angreift, die von Drachen beschützt wird. Als er jedoch erkannte, dass er und Visenya nicht permanent in der Stadt waren, befahl er den Bau einer massiven Mauer, welche die gesamte Stadt umschloss und dessen Errichtung und die des Stadttores im Jahr 26 n. A. E. abgeschlossen war. Aegon fand, dass Aegonfort nicht angemessen für einen König war und es wurde 35 n. A. E. niedergerissen. Aegon zog mit seiner Familie und Hof zurück nach Drachenstein, während er die Konstruktion dessen, was später der Rote Bergfried sein würde, in Auftrag gab. Gerüchte besagen, dass Aegon Visenya mit der Aufsicht über den Roten Bergfried betraute, damit er nicht unter ihrer Anwesenheit auf Drachenstein litt. Der Eiserne Thron blieb dort, wo er war, statt auf Drachenstein, denn er war zu schwer, um ihn dorthin zu bringen. Auf Drachenstein am Bemalten Tisch starb Aegon im Jahr 37 n. A . E., an den Folgen eines Schlaganfalls, während er zwei seiner Enkel eine Geschichte über seine Eroberung erzählte. Nach seinem Tod und dem Aufstieg seiner Söhne, Aenys I. und dann Maegor I., brachen mehrere Aufstände in den Sieben Königslanden aus, die sich schließlich zum Faith Militant uprising vereinten. Krieg, Tod und Chaos ergriffen das Reich, die nicht endeten, bis zur Herrschaft von Aegons Enkel, Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. Kleiner Rat unter Aegon I. Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates, Während der Herrschaft von König Aegon I. Targaryen: * Hand des Königs - Lord Orys Baratheon * Hand des Königs - Lord Edmyn Tully * Hand des Königs - Ser Osmund Kraft * Meister des Rechts - Lord Triston Massie * Meister der Münze - Lord Crispian Celtigar * Meister der Schiffe - Lord Daemon Velaryon * Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde - Ser Corlys Velaryon * Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde - Ser Addison Hill Realer Hintergrund Wilhelm der Eroberer thumb|200px|Wilhelm I. von England Die Figur des Aegon Targaryen könnte wesentlich durch Wilhelm dem Eroberer (1027 bis 1087) beeinflusst worden sein, eine historische Persönlichkeit, dem es als letzter Herrscher gelang, Großbritannien von außen zu erobern und ab 1066 als König Wilhelm I. zu regieren. Eroberung Englands Anfang des Jahres 1066 verstarb der englische König Eduard der Bekenner. Nach Ableben des Herrschers entbrannte ein Kampf um die Nachfolge. Der Normannen-Herzog Wilhelm I. erhob Ansprüche auf den angelsächsischen Thron, da ihn Eduard 1051 bei einem Besuch in England angeblich als Erbe eingesetzt hatte. Der Adelsrat der Angelsachsen wählten jedoch einen der ihren, nämlich Harold, zum König. Das war für Wilhelm Anlass, mit dem Schwert seine Ansprüche durchzusetzen. Anfang September überquerte er mit einer großen Flotte den Kanal und landete am 18. September bei Pevensey an der englischen Südküste. In seinem Gefolge befanden sich Ritter aus ganz Europa, die auf reiche Kriegsbeute hofften. Der Einfluss von König Harold auf den Adel war begrenzt, so erhielt er nicht die Unterstützung des ganzen Landes. Als es dann am 14. Oktober bei Hastings zur entscheidenden Schlacht kam, unterlagen die Angelsachsen. Harold fiel im Kampf. Das nächste Ziel Wilhelms war die Einnahme von London. Dort ließ er sich am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag 1066 zum englischen König krönen. Damit beherrschte er aber noch nicht das gesamte Land. Also führte er bis 1070 weiter Krieg gegen die Angelsachsen, um diese zu unterwerfen. Fortan wurde er als Wilhelm der Eroberer bezeichnet. Konsolidierung der Macht thumb|200px|Wilhelm (mitte) neben seinen Halbbrüdern [[Orys Baratheon#Odo von Bayeux|Odo (links) und Robert (rechts) im Teppich von Bayeux]] Wilhelm begann nun mit der massenhaften Konfiskation von Ländereien und zwang die bis dahin freien Bauern in die Hörigkeit. Auf diese Weise schuf er sehr umfangreiches Krongut, das ungefähr ein Siebentel des bebauten Landes umfaßte. Ein Teil des enteigneten Landes gab er auch seinen Baronen als Lehen, um sich deren weitere Gefolgschaft zu sichern. Das führte zu Aufständen und Adelsrevolten im Lande. Wilhelm erwies sich jedoch durch seine brutale Kriegsführung als der Stärkere und konnte den Widerstand brechen. Fortan setzte er nur noch Normannen als Beamte und Kleriker ein. An die Stelle des alten Adelsrates trat die Curia regis. 1072 zwang er den schottischen König Malcolm III. zur Leistung des Lehnseides. Jeder Untertan mußte ab 1086 den Treueid leisten. All diese Maßnahmen trugen dazu bei, dass in der Folgezeit in England ein starkes Königtum entstehen konnte. Galerie HistoryAndLoreAegonBalerion1.png|Aegon reitet auf Balerion. HistoryAndLoreAegonLorren1.png|Lorren Lennister beugt das Knie. HistoryAndLoreAegonTorrhen1.png|Torrhen Stark beugt das Knie. HistoryAndLoreAegonWesteros1.png|Aegon erobert sechs Königreiche. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * * Einzelnachweise en:Aegon I Targaryen es:Aegon I Targaryen he:אאיגון_טארגאריין_(הכובש) fr:Aegon I Targaryen it:Aegon I Targaryen nl:Aegon I Targaryen pl:Aegon I Targaryen pt-br:Aegon I Targaryen ru:Эйгон I Таргариен sv:Aegon I Targaryen uk:Ейгон I Таргарієн zh:伊耿·坦格利安一世 Kategorie:Könige Aegon I., Targaryen Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande)